


Mothers Day

by sugawaraismyboyfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawaraismyboyfriend/pseuds/sugawaraismyboyfriend
Summary: Suga's in Tokyo for a week. Daichi makes the entire volleyball team get to work.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 12





	Mothers Day

Daichi clapped his hands together. “Alright, guys, gather round please,” he called out to the volleyball team. They had gathered in the gym as usual every meeting, except one person was missing.

“Daichi-san, where’s Suga-san?” Hinata asked, sitting down on the floor like everyone else. Daichi smiled. “He’s on a family trip from today until Friday, so that gives us plenty of time for what I have planned for us to do while he’s gone,” he said vaguely. He immediately saw Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka’s interest peak, while the others just seemed highly confused. Kageyama raised his hand. “Is this because Mother’s Day is on Sunday?” he wondered aloud.

Daichi nodded. “Right, Kageyama. He’s technically not a mother, but he takes care of all of us and treats us like one, so we’ll take this time to thank him for everything he’s done for us so far. I know that you first-years haven’t dealt with his care and affection as long as us second- and third-years have, but with the amount of time you’ve spent with us, I think you’ve experienced enough, I’d say,” he said.

Nishinoya jumped up, a grin on his face. “Are we going to surprise him or something, Daichi?” he asked excitedly. Tanaka jumped up as well. “Can we bake him a cake? Please!” he begged. Nishinoya gasped. “And get him some flowers! He loves flowers, Daichi!” he squealed.

Daichi shushed the both of them before they sat down again. “I have the duties planned out here, let me just--” He shuffled through his notebook he had in his hand and flipped to the page where he had planned out everything.

“Alright, gang, here’s what we have to do before Suga gets back…”

/// MONDAY

“Hello, Daichi!”

“Suga, hi. How’s your first day in Tokyo?”

Daichi was Skyping with Suga, who was at Tokyo right now since his dad had a conference. He had met up with Nekoma’s team, Bokuto and Akaashi at a cafe earlier and Bokuto insisted on taking loads of photos. He had an instant camera with him, thankfully, and all the photos he gave to Suga.

“Great! I had a great time touring the place with Kenma and Kuroo. We went around different temples and stores and I was able to buy a nice crow wallet, see?” Suga held up the cloth coin purse, more like, embroidered with tiny cartoon crows. He smiled wide and put it down. “I, uh, bought different variations of it for the rest of the team,” he admitted shyly, scratching the back of his neck. Daichi laughed. “You wouldn’t be Suga if you didn’t,” he said.

“Suga-san? Is that you?” Nishinoya asked from behind Daichi, who was pushing a cart of volleyballs to the back room. Daichi nodded. “Suga-saaaaaaaaan! I miss you!” he chirped, smiling at the camera. Suga smiled fondly. “I miss you too, Noya,” he replied.

“Daichi-san, what do I ask them to write on the cake?” Hinata called out from behind Daichi, whose cheeks immediately flushed red.

Suga tilted his head in confusion. “Cake? For who?” he asked. Daichi laughed nervously, waving off the question. “Nothing, just a, uh, game he’s been playing,” he said, a tremor in his voice. Suga raised an eyebrow. “Daichi, you know you can’t lie to me--”

“Oi, what are you guys still doing here? It’s late, hurry up and get home!” Ukai-kun had shouted out, making all of the others start working faster. “Oh, sorry Suga, I have to help them clean,” he said apologetically. “I’ll text you when I get home, alright?”

Suga blinked before nodding. “Okay. See you, Daichi,” he said, followed by a whispered “I love you.” Daichi felt a rush of affection. “Love you too. Bye,” he whispered back before ending the call.

“Hinata, come here for a sec,” Daichi called out. Hinata gulped before walking over. Daichi turned to face him and Hinata knew he was going to die.

/// TUESDAY

“Hey, Daichi, about yesterday,” Suga started. Daichi looked up from his homework to look at the screen of his laptop. “Hm? What about?” he asked, scribbling down an answer.

Suga bit his lip. “What’s with the cake?”

“What cake?”

“The cake that Hinata was talking about. Yesterday. The one you lied to me about.”

“It was for my mom for Mother’s Day.”

Suga hummed. “That’s… this Sunday, if I’m not mistaken,” he said. Daichi nodded. “Yeah.” “Why’d you have to lie about it though?” Daichi flushed. “I--I was worried you might’ve told my mom,” he said quietly. Suga laughed. “I’d never tell on you. Especially with all the things we’ve already done,” he teased.

Daichi coughed, his face a bright red. “S-Suga!” he hissed out. Suga laughed even more. “Okay, okay, you get back to your homework. I’m meeting up with Kuroo and Kenma today again at the Tokyo Tower, and Kuroo texted me a few seconds ago saying they’re on their way,” he said.

Daichi nodded. “Okay, have fun, sweetheart,” he said, gladly observing how pink Suga’s cheeks got before he said “I--I will. Love you.” Daichi smiled. “I love you too. Bye.”

The call ended, with Daichi feeling like he got off the hook and Suga feeling on top of the world.

/// WEDNESDAY

“Sugawara-san, how’s your team doing?” Kenma asked as they were lounging in Kuroo’s living room. His parents had to meet up with their friends, so they allowed him to sleep over at Kuroo’s. “Fine, I guess. That reminds me, Daichi hasn’t called me to Skype today,” he replied, checking his phone for any signs of a missed call.

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe he was busy?” he suggested, munching on a cat-shaped butter cookie Lev had made for the team. Suga’s shoulders slumped. “I--I guess so. But he’s always told me if he would call or not,” he said, taking a cookie from the tin.

Kenma made a sound of disappointment at his game before expressing his thoughts. “You could always be the one to call, you know,” he said, his fingers moving across his gaming console’s buttons rapidly for the combos.

Suga sighed. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said. “It’d be a bit rude, though, to talk to him instead of you two.” Kuroo waved it off. “It’s fine. I’ll have fun annoying the crap out of him, anyways, so it’s a win-win,” he said cheekily before Kenma paused his game and hit him on the head.

Suga laughed a little. “I could just call him later after everything,” he said, before taking a bite of the cookie. “Anything good on TV?”

Kuroo reached over for the remote on the coffee table and started flipping through channels. “Ooh, look, X-Men marathon,” he observed before looking at the other two. “Is that alright? I know it’s Kenma’s favorite movie series.” Suga nodded. “Sure! I’ve never watched it, so this is a good time to start.”

Kenma paused his game and scooted over beside Kuroo on the couch, leaving Suga on the floor by Kuroo’s feet. “How many movies are there?” “Around uh… eight?” “Are we going to be pulling an all-nighter?” “Probably.” “Great.”

/// THURSDAY

“Daichi, are these balloons okay?” Asahi asked. He had gathered the whole volleyball club at his house that afternoon instead of having practice. It was a rather selfish reason, but Ukai and Takeda-sensei had thought it was a rather nice sentiment, so he let them off the hook.

“Perfect, Asahi. Just continue blowing them up, we’re decorating the gym later,” he said, to which the ace nodded.

“Daichi-san, something’s gone wrong with the cupcakes,” Kageyama said, rushing over to him from the kitchen covered in flour and--was that a smear of frosting on his shirt? Daichi blinked before running over to the kitchen with Kageyama to see a tray of rather good-looking cupcakes with a horrific mess around it. “What happened?” he demanded, to which both Hinata and Kageyama flinched. “Kageyama was saying we should use blue for the frosting, but I said we should use pink!” he said, pointing accusingly at the setter. Kageyama narrowed his eyes and faced Hinata. “I’m not the one who started throwing the ingredients everywhere!” “Yeah, but I’m not the one who spilled the flour!”

Daichi shushed the both of them. “Get the cleaning stuff and clean up this mess,” he ordered sternly. “Call Yachi so she can decorate the cupcakes with the toppings she made yesterday.”

The two first-years nodded before rushing to clean up the mess.

Daichi headed out back to see how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were doing with the banner. They had rolled out a thick strip of white cloth, Tsukishima writing in amazingly good cursive “Happy Mother’s Day, Suga!” and Yamaguchi drawing a picture of the vice-captain on the far right.

“That looks amazing,” he said, impressed with it. Tsukishima nodded. “Thanks,” he said blankly, continuing on the banner. Yamaguchi smiled and bowed. “Thanks, Daichi-san!”

Daichi headed back inside to see Nishinoya and Tanaka cutting up paper for the decorations and streamers. “How’re the streamers doing?” he asked, to which Nishinoya jumped up with a wide grin on his face. “Really good, Daichi-san! Look, we made them into little crows!” He grabbed a folded up strip of paper, unfolding it to reveal tiny birds chained together. Daichi smiled fondly. “Suga’s going to love that,” he said, to which they both started cheering. “Thank you, Daichi-san!” they said in unison, going back to snipping at the paper.

Daichi went back to the living room, where Ennoshita was busy at his computer. “Ennoshita, how’s it going?” “Quite good, Daichi-san! Suga-san’s going to like this surprise for sure,” he said, smiling up briefly at Daichi before going back to work.

Daichi nodded before going around again to help out the others.

Suga was in for one hell of a surprise.

/// FRIDAY; AKA THE DAY EVERYTHING GOES DOWN

Suga had arrived back at Miyagi at around lunchtime, with Daichi texting him asking if he could come to the gym after class. He didn’t say why though, so Suga assumed it was for practice. He hadn’t been playing for a whole week, so he thought it right that he should practice with the team.

He napped for while, and when three o’clock rolled around he got changed and headed for the gym. He went to the clubroom, finding it surprisingly empty.

“Huh,” he muttered to himself, a bit confused. He closed the room and headed to the gym. He opened the door and was met with--black.

Black, black, black.

Darkness.

“Daichi? Asahi? Guys?” he called out, stepping into the darkness blindly. “Hello?”

He had barely stepped in the dark gym before the door was violently shut behind him, shutting out any source of light.

Suga yelped, and he couldn’t move. “G-G-Guys? Hello? A-Anyone there?” he called out again, voice trembling. He was scared out of his wits and he just wanted it to stop. What happened to Daichi? The team? Did anything happen to them?

Suddenly a spotlight opened up above him, shining down on him. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the sudden flash of light. Another spotlight opened up, shining down on the balcony above the gym, where Nishinoya and Tanaka stood. They both had tuxedos on their upper halves but sports shorts on the bottom. They grinned widely.

“Welcome back, Suga-san!” Tanaka shouted, still grinning. Nishinoya hooted. “We’d just like to say…”

All the lights came on, and Suga saw that the gym was decorated with tons, and tons, and tons of crows.

There were crow streamers with the team’s different hairstyles drawn on different crows to distinguish them, big crow banners and balloons, and even crow stuffed toys. There were plenty of bouquets of flowers of different colors, most of them Suga’s favorite, carnations. There was a huge screen and a projector set up, with a compilation of pictures and videos of the third-year setter playing on the screen. Suga stood still, not sure how to react to the surprise.

The biggest shocker was the banner hung below where Tanaka and Nishinoya stood. It was plain white, with the words “Happy Mother’s Day, Suga!” beautifully written, with a cute caricature of him beside it. The entire team stood under the banner, Daichi in the middle of them. He held a coffee cake, from the look of it, his favorite. Written on it were the words “Thanks for being such a good mom to all of us! - From the Karasuno Volleyball Team”. Suga felt his heart swell with pride and affection for the people gathered in front of him.

“You guys…” he trailed off, covering his mouth with both hands in an attempt to muffle his crying. His eyes filled with tears and it wasn’t long before he started crying and laughing at how much effort they put into this.

“Suga-san, don’t cry!” Hinata yelped, rushing in for a hug. Everyone followed suit, with Nishinoya and Tanaka hurriedly rushing downstairs and joining them. All but one was included in the group hug, and he was stood behind them holding a cake.

The group dispersed, Suga wiping his tears with a smile on his face. “Daichi, is--is this what you were doing the past few days?” he asked, voice trembling. Daichi nodded, smiling back at him. “Happy Mother’s Day, Suga,” he said, handing the cake over to Tanaka and walking over to hug the vice-captain tightly.

Suga hugged him back, still crying with tears of joy. “I--I didn’t expect this, honestly,” he said, laughing a little. He wiped the tears from his eyes. “You are the best team to ever be a mother to and I’m not just saying that. I wouldn’t trade you guys off for the world!” he added truthfully, bringing a few of the members to tears.

“And you,” he said, turning to Daichi. Daichi blinked a few times. “Yes?” he asked, a bit confused. “I love you so much,” he said plainly before leaping up and pecking him on the cheek. “You’re the best boyfriend I could ever have.”

The rest of the members stood still, a bit shocked at the sudden revelation. Hinata burst into tears. “I can’t stand this! It’s too sweet I’m going to end up crying forever,” he said in between hiccups. Tanaka and Nishinoya were sniffing. “I knew they were dating!” Nishinoya said, before going over to Tsukishima. “You owe me 300 yen, Tsukishima!” he said in between sniffs, pointing at the tall middle blocker.

Yamaguchi handed Suga a bouquet of different flowers, all different shades of pink and orange. “Happy Mother’s Day, Sugawara-san!” he said happily, bowing quickly. Suga patted him on the head. “Thank you, Yamaguchi,” he said, hugging the first-year. Yamaguchi yelped a bit before hugging him back.

The day ended with them having to clean up the gym, finish the cake, and throw away the trash. Eventually it came to a point where Daichi and Suga were the only ones left.

“I’m sorry for dropping that bombshell,” Suga apologized, waiting for Daichi outside the gym. He locked up and shoved the keys in his pocket. He kissed Suga on the forehead. “I don’t mind. We’re already like a mom and dad to them, so us dating is just a step closer to that, don’t you think?” he replied.

Suga hummed in agreement. “I suppose.”

Daichi slung an arm around Suga’s shoulders, the both of them walking towards their street.

“Thanks again for the whole surprise,” Suga said, snuggling closer into Daichi. Daichi chuckled. “I only thought it natural. Besides, we all had to thank you at least once before we graduated.” Suga reached up to hold Daichi’s hand. “You didn’t have to do all that,” he said. “It’s okay even if I don’t get any recognition. Just knowing you guys appreciate me is alright.” Daichi squeezed his hand. “You deserve to be spoiled once in a while. You do that for us, so we have to pay it back,” he said simply. Suga giggled. “You’re too much.” “I try to be.”

They continued walking down the road until they had to part ways. Suga stepped away from Daichi, although he was still holding his hand. “Goodbye, Daichi. Thanks for everything,” he said, standing on his tiptoes to peck Daichi on the nose. Daichi smiled fondly at him before kissing him on the forehead. “Goodbye, Suga. I love you.” “I love you too. Bye.”

Suga headed down the path, a smile on his face.

He’d relish this day forever.


End file.
